1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly for transmitting high-speed signals between two electrical devices.
2. Description of Related Arts
DisplayPort is a new digital display interface standard (approved in May 2006) put forth by the VESA (Video Electronics Standards Association). The standard defines a new license-free state-of-the-art digital audio/video interconnect, intended to be used primarily between a computer and its display-monitor, or a computer and a home-theater system. It is with many advantages relative to HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) and DVI (Digital Visual Interface), such as 10 Gbit/s forward link channel supports high resolution monitors, Royalty free except for encryption portion while HDMI is not, and Supports internal and external connections so that one standard can be used by computer makers reducing costs etc. A displayport connector comprises a metal shell, an insulative housing received in the metal shell and with a plurality of terminals received therein, a plurality of cables respectively electrically connected with the terminals, a dielectric housing over-molded to the shell and the cables.
As is well known in this art, such a high performance type connectors are quite small or miniaturized and, consequently, the terminals are very closely spaced. Consequently, there exists a never-ending problem of noise or crosstalk between adjacent terminals, particularly in elongated straight/parallel portions of the terminals. Efforts have been made to reduce or even eliminate the crosstalk in variety of electrical applications such as providing ground planes on the connector, and coupling filter components, such as capacitor filters, between the terminals and the ground plane. Adding such additional components as coupling filter components to such miniaturized connectors is difficult and costly.
An electrical connector assembly is, therefore, desired that provides high performance data transmission, that is simple and economical to produce, and that facilitates optimum data transfer with increasing frequency of transmission without signal degradation due to the crosstalk and EMI.